Daily Life or Love?
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: EXO fanfic/ - Dua kubu atau genk dari asrama berbeda yang memutuskan untuk mengebarkan bendera perang tepat setelah sebuah insiden (nista) terjadi. Huang Zitao. Member dari salah satu kubu itulah penyebabnya. "Mau ku antar ke asramamu? Atau mampir ke kamarku dulu? Aku sangat tidak keberatan kok."/KrisTao feat HunHan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay and Chenmin/ BL! Warning! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Genre: Humor/Romance?**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao with other Official Pairing EXO**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **The rest of EXO members**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Dua kubu atau genk dari asrama berbeda yang memutuskan untuk mengebarkan bendera perang tepat setelah sebuah insiden (nista) terjadi.** **Huang Zitao. Member dari salah satu kubu itulah penyebabnya. "Mau ku antar ke asramamu? Atau mampir ke kamarku dulu? Aku sangat tidak keberatan kok."**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove, school Life, mesum, typo(s) bertebaran, nista, author sableng dll**

 **Daily Life or Love?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sebenarnya terdengar konyol tapi memang semua cerita ini bermula dari hal yang kurang penting. Lebih tepatnya semua acara perang-perangan antar kubu ini terjadi karena hal yang aslinya sepele. Dua kubu dengan bentuk pola tingkah dan perangai unik masing-masing. Mereka yang berasal dari dua asrama berbeda dan satu sekolah yang sama ini memutuskan untuk saling mengibarkan bendera perang tepat setelah sebuah insiden terjadi. Lebih tepatnya hanya salah satu kubu (atau genk) saja yang memutuskan untuk gencatan senjata. Dan yang satunya... Cuma sasaran sial yang aslinya tidak tahu diri.

Huang Zitao. Member dari salah satu kubu itulah penyebabnya. Semua anak di asrama tahu betapa polos dan manjanya bocah ini. Jadi jangan heran jika anak yang terkenal dengan julukan panda ini mudah dibodohi atau bahasa gaulnya mudah untuk dijahili dan diapa-apakan. Banyak yang menyayangkan sebenarnya kenapa anak selugu dirinya bisa masuk kubu yang semua membernya patut dipertanyakan. Maaf di sini. Perlu digaris bawahi jika sekolah mereka adalah asrama khusus cowok. Dan kubu yang dimaksud ternyata memiliki anggota dengan jenis gender yang diragukan. Zitao salah satunya.

Jadi sekali lagi, semuanya dimulai pada suatu hari saat Zitao pulang dari sekolahnya. Waktu itu hujan turun dengan derasnya dan seperti kebanyakan hal yang terjadi, dia terjebak karena tidak membawa payung untuk pulang ke asramanya. Sendirian.

Dia yang aslinya takut petir berakhir mewek dan pundung di pojok ruangan locker sekolahnya. Terlihat kasian sekali.

Saat itulah sesosok pemuda tinggi berseragam basket sekolah datang melintas. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata.

Singkat ceritanya terjadi pertemuan yang terlihat dramatis sekali.

Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Zitao dan menatapnya intens. Terlalu intens malahan.

Zitao yang merasakan ada seseorang yang berada di depannya dengan pelan mengangkat kepala dari lipatan tangannya.

Wajah memerah dengan mata bengkak karena banyak menangis.

Tatapan mata polos yang meneriakkan 'aku innocent lho'

Juga kepala yang dimiringkan sedikit karena kebingungan ditambah dengan bibir terpouty sedikit.

 _Ukhh!_

Pemuda itu langsung syok dan emosi setengah mati. Gila! Orang kurang waras mana yang berani meninggalkan anak sepolos ini sendirian di sekolah? Tanpa pengawalan?

Perlu diajak jalan-jalan ke kawah gunung sepertinya.

"Hey anak panda. Kau tersesat? Dimana habitatmu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar onyoh sekali. Matanya jelalatan meneliti Zitao dari atas hingga bawah.

'Sexy maksimal.' innnernya kurang ajar. Matanya semakin intens menatap bibir kucing yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. Jangan sampai dia ngeweh atau ngiler di sini.

 _Glek_

"T-tao tidak bisa pulang." cicit Zitao lucu. Suaranya yang seperti anak kecil manis yang manja membuat pemuda itu semakin blingsatan. Tuhan! Selamatkan otak mesumnya! Pertahankan masa depan anu nya!

Anu apaan?

"Mau ku antar ke asramamu? Atau mampir ke kamarku dulu? Aku sangat tidak keberatan kok."

Modus tingkat satu!

"Hey siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tapi wajahmu terlihat tidak asing. Apa kita pernah bersama sebelumnya? Di atas ranjang tidurku, mungkin?"

Modus kuadrat! Menjurus mulu dari tadi.

"Huang Zitao. Nama gege siapa?" jawaban lugu terlontar dari pemuda yang terkenal sama polosnya. Matanya berbinar kecil membuat pemuda yang satunya terlihat tidak tahan. Ini apalagi coba? -_-

"Siswa tingkat satu ya? Ehm. Perkenalkan aku Wu Yifan. Siswa tingkat dua. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris-gege."

Oh pantas gayanya tidak tahu diri begitu.

"Eung gege~ punya payung tidak? Diluar hujan deras dan Tao tidak bisa pulang." tanyanya penuh harap, dengan mata berkedip-kedip penuh pengharapan.

"Hujan? Ah, sepertinya latihan di lapangan basket indoor membuatku tidak sadar. Kau perlu payung? Sayang sekali tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kupinjami bajuku?" tawarnya perhatian. Pemuda yang diketahui identitasnya bernama Kris itu semakin memusatkan perhatian pada Zitao. Bahkan matanya sampai melotot dan tidak banyak berkedip sedari tadi.

Heran. Sebenarnya apa yang dilihatnya?

"Baju untuk apa, gege?"

"Gantilah seragammu dengan bajuku. Kau tidak ingin seragammu basah kuyub kan?" modus lagi. Ini orang punya bakat memodusi anak perjaka orang sepertinya.

"T-tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah. Kalau bisa celanamu ganti sekalian. Gege punya training nganggur di locker."

Kris dengan tampang tanpa dosanya (mesum) berdiri dari jongkoknya dan melangkah ke arah sebuah locker tidak jauh dari posisi mereka tadi. Sedangkan Zitao mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau dari asrama mana, Zi?" tanyanya sok akrab.

"Eung~ asrama growl."

"Wah sayang sekali ya... Jika kita satu asrama aku pasti akan sering mengunjungi kamarmu."

"Eoh kenapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu 'main'."

Modus overdosis. Jika seperti ini terus bisa dipastikan semua yang ada pada diri Zitao akan terancam. Terancam ternodai dan ternistai sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Nah ini dia. Ayo ganti bajumu." entah kenapa ini terdengar maniak sekali. Kris dengan kelewat semangat (jika tidak mau disebut tidak sabaran) langsung menyodorkan baju bergambar cap Naga terbang pada Zitao.

"Gambar naga? Apa tidak ada gambar panda, gege?" syuh. Sudah pinjem banyak maunya lagi. Kalau bukan karena didepannya ini makhluk tersexy yang pernah Kris lihat, sudah dilelep dia di comberan.

"Pandanya sudah dimakan naga. Jaa! Langsung ganti bajumu. Sepertinya hujan tambah deras." balasnya setengah ngawur. Mulai tidak tahan satu wilayah(?) dengan Zitao. Sepertinya berdekatan dengan Zitao terancam membuatnya sakit. Termasuk sakit anu.

Anu lagi? -_-

"Tao ganti dimana, gege?"

"Di sini saja. Toiletnya jauh, tidak efisien dan membuang-buang waktu. Tidak akan ada yang melihat, tenang saja." ungkapnya tanpa dosa (lagi). Padahal dosanya sudah numpuk karena menodai anak orang.

"T-tapi kan ada gege di sini."

"Anggap saja gege patung pancoran. Aku tidak akan mengintip, sungguh. Janji deh."

Zitao dengan ragu meletakkan ranselnya di depan jejeran locker. Matanya berkilat polos juga tidak yakin. Takut jika mempercayai Kris adalah hal yang paling sembrono di dunia ini. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah tampang pedho-nya.

"Ukhhh gege..."

"Ya sayang~ mau gege bantu membuka baju?" tunggu! Semua ini mulai terdengar ngawur. Sudah manggil sayang-sayangan segala. Siapapun tolong hentikan kegilaan mereka. Minimal tolong geplak kepala Kris untuk membinasakan otak modus dan mesumnya.

Drap drap drap

"YAA, tonggos! Lepaskan tangan laknatmu dari pundak didikuuuuu!"

 **Brak!**

"LULU-GEEE."

 **Brak!**

"ARRRGHHHHH..."

Dan begitulah. Seorang Kris terlempar ke arah jejeran locker dengan kekuatan gorilla.

Sejak kejadian itu. Perdamaian hanyalah kamuflase digantikan dengan perang antar kubu dengan total awak 6 member untuk masing-masing genk.

Dua genk yang tinggal terpisah di asrama Wolf dan Growl. Mereka yang terkenal seantero sekolah dengan nama...

Genk Terrong dan genk Cabbe.

Lets begin~

.

.

.

 **Pengenalan tokoh**

 **Huang Zitao** : Manja, childish dan polosnya kebangetan. Wajahnya kinyis-kinyis minta civokk. Anggota terbaru dan magnae genk cabbe. Sering nangis karena digangguin genk lain. Selalu menjadi sasaran empuk dibanding yang lain walaupun dia jago wushu. Sepupu Luhan. Juga obyek obsesi dan fantasy seorang Kris. Sebelas duabelas dengan Panda. Penghuni kamar 102 bersama Kyungsoo.

 **Xi Luhan** : cantik, anggun dan termasuk salah satu diva sekolah. Tapi jika emosi kayak gorilla beneran dan terkadang mulutnya pedas, sepanas nama genk mereka. Sangat posesif dan protektif pada Tao. Sering berantem dengan Sehun (magnae genk sebelah) dan pernah hampir membakar asrama karena belajar memasak. Penghuni kamar 98 bareng Xiumin.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Imut-imut, kalem tapi cueknya tidak kira-kira. Jago masak dan umma di genk. Termasuk siswa yang pandai dan pengatur rencana yang baik alias diam-diam menghanyutkan. Sering mengklaim jika Tao adalah anak gadisnya -_- . Punya dendam pribadi dengan Kai. Dia ini sekamar dengan Tao.

 **Byun Baekhyun** : manis, beraura super diva tapi kelakuan bar-bar dan cablak. Moodbuster dan biang rusuh di genk. Sering cari gara-gara dengan genk lain. Punya ketertarikan sendiri dengan Chanyeol. Pernah di skors karena mencoret tembok asrama sebelah dengan tulisan tidak senonoh. Kamar 100 bareng dengan Yixing.

 **Kim Minseok** : tetua di genk tapi punya wajah imut kayak anak TK. Partner in crime-nya Luhan. Walau begitu dia yang sering tanggung jawab jika ada masalah di genk. Jago martial arts dan sangat menyukai bakpao. Pernah diskors juga karena membawa benda tajam ke sekolah. Diam-diam sering memperhatikan Chen. Sekamar dengan Luhan.

 **Zhang Yixing** : Berdimple manis dan salah satu umma juga di genk. Memiliki sifat lembut daripada temannya yang lain tapi kadang pelupa akut. Paling tidak suka jika temannya dijahati jadi jangan heran jika melihat dia beraksi bareng Baekhyun. Pernah mengancam kepala sekolah hanya karena genk mereka dituduh merusak property sekolah. Sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Terang-terangan naksir Suho.

.

.

.

 **Wu Yifan** : tinggi, tampan tapi kelakuan bejat -_- . Ketua dari genk Terrong dan ketua club basket. Tidak suka jika sesuatu miliknya di ganggu orang lain. Kadang-kadang konyol, jahil dan ramah. Tapi jika marah dan emosi disarankan untuk tidak mendekat karena menakutkan, percayalah. Tergila-gila dengan Tao dan pernah hampir dikeluarkan karena memimpin regu untuk tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Penghuni kamar 201 bareng Chanyeol.

 **Park Chanyeol** : tinggi, happy virus dan partner in crime-nya Kris. Playboy akut, pandai merayu dan sering tebar pesona dengan para uke di sekolah. Akan terlihat serius dan tidak main-main jika ada masalah di genk. Sangat solid dan menyayangi teman-temannya. Pernah tidur diluar Asrama karena gerbangnya sudah terkunci. Sangat senang menjahili Baekhyun. Sekamar dengan Kris.

 **Kim Junmyeon** : Ramah, tampan dan beraura malaikat tapi sebenarnya titisan iblis jika dia sedang emosi. Paling care dengan para member. Terpilih menjadi ketua asrama Wolf karena sabotase dari genk-nya. Diam-diam sering keluar asrama saat malam dan pernah dianggap maling karena hobinya itu. Penghuni kamar 200 bareng Chen.

 **Oh Sehun** : dingin, kekurangan ekspresi tapi aslinya manja. Magnae di genk dan sering tidak mau mengalah hanya karena dia yang paling muda. Pernah mendapat skors karena mengganggu ketentraman asrama lain. Sangat dekat dengan Kai dan sering merencanakan kejahatan berdua. Tertarik dengan Luhan tapi jaim. Penghuni kamar 89 bareng kai.

 **Kim Jongin** : Hitam, sexy tapi mesumnya kabangetan. Banyak mengoleksi majalah dan video XX di kamarnya. Paling tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi jadi sering terlibat perkelahian dengan genk lain. Sering bolos dan tidur disaat jam pelajaran dan diam-diam sangat menyukai Kyungsoo. Pernah hampir dikeluarkan karena berkata sangat vulgar dan menonjok salah satu guru hingga pingsan.

 **Kim Jongdae** : Troll, jahil tapi diluar terlihat ramah dan menyenangkan. Salah satu siswa yang pandai dan selalu diandalkan teman-temannya dalam hal rencana dan strategi. Bisa menjadi ganas jika melihat temannya terluka. Sering dihukum karena tindakan jahilnya. Sekamar dengan Suho dan diduga menyukai Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C (?)**

 **Note : maafkan saya yg malahan membuat fic baru -_- padahal yg sebelum2nya belum kelar... :3 maklumi kelakuan saya ini -_-**

 **Sebenarnya ini cuma iseng-iseng saja ... Kalau saya lagi bersemangat akan saya lanjutin sebisanya :3 #sungkem**

 **Jaa nee~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Genre: Humor/Romance?**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao with other Official Pairing EXO**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **The rest of EXO members**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Dua kubu atau genk dari asrama berbeda yang memutuskan untuk mengebarkan bendera perang tepat setelah sebuah insiden (nista) terjadi.** **Huang Zitao. Member dari salah satu kubu itulah penyebabnya. "Mau ku antar ke asramamu? Atau mampir ke kamarku dulu? Aku sangat tidak keberatan kok."**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove, school Life, mesum, typo(s) bertebaran, nista, author sableng dll**

 **Daily Life or Love?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brakk! Brakk!**

"GE... LUHAN-GE! Buka pintunya! Aku mau mengambil botol shampoo dan sikat gigi yang kau pinjam kemarin." Yixing di pagi hari yang buta, dengan tampang polosnya menggedor-gedor pintu berwarna coklat di depannya. Suaranya yang gaduh dan berisik membuat sebagian penghuni yang ada di kamar berlantai sama dengannya, diam-diam mengumpat dan mengutuk.

Apa Yixing gila? Ini masih jam 6 dan dia sudah membuat kegaduhan. Dan demi tuhan! Sekolah mereka masuk jam 8 pagi. Keterlaluan.

 **Brakk!**

"Hyung, minggir! Biar aku saja yang bertindak." sambar Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya dia menutup pintu kamar huniannya dengan bunyi yang keras. Dia berdiri di samping Yixing kemudian mengambil nafas.

 **Brakk! Brakk!**

"WOYY Rusa jejadian! Kembalikan kutek dan penjepit rambutkuuu... "

 _ **Cklek**_

"BERISIK! Kalian ini berniat demo hah?" Xiumin dengan tampang bangun tidurnya yang unyu mengumpat pelan. Dia memakai piyama bercorak bakpao dan sandal jepit sebelah. Sebelahnya lagi telanjang. Sepertinya saking emosi dan tidak sadarnya dia melupakan penampilannya saat ini.

Yixing dan Baekhyun menahan tawa melihatnya. Lucu sekali wajah Hyung-nya yang satu ini. Ngakunya yang paling dewasa tapi tampilannya seperti bocah.

Bocah ilang -_-

"Noh liat...! Dia masih ngorok di kasurnya. Percuma kalian berteriak histeris layaknya orang gila. Dia-tidak akan- bangun. Jadi kembalilah lagi nanti jam setengah 8. Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku." lanjutnya sambil ngoceh. Setengah tidak sadar dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Heran, kenapa dia tadi tidak menabrak tembok atau pintu.

"Tu-tunggu hyung! Aku ada rapat club dance pagi ini. Aku butuh shampoo dan sikat gigi." protes Yixing. Dia masih saja berdiri kaku. Panik karena rapat di mulai jam setengah 7.

Ini sudah jam 6 lebih 15 menit.

Gila! Apa dia harus rela tidak mandi? Lagi?

Shit! Kenapa dia harus bangun terlambat disaat genting seperti ini? Terkutuklah jam beker yang tidak berbunyi itu.

"Pakai punya si Bacon kan bisa! Sudah... Jangan menggangguku." Xiumin berujar cuek dan menutup pintu.

"TUNGGU!"

"YAA! Apalagi masalahmu?"

"Hyung! Kau kan juga ikut club dance. Kenapa kau masih tenang-tenang begini?"

Damn! Dengan slow motion yang berlebihan, Xiumin melebarkan matanya disertai efek retakan kaca di belakangnya. Terlihat dramatis dan tidak nyambung.

"MAMPUS! KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG, YIXING...! AARGHHH AKU TERLAMBAT..."

 **Brakk!**

Xiumin menutup pintu cepat dan setelahnya terdengar banyak suara benda jatuh dari dalam kamar.

Baekhyun ngakak cantik. Yixing mematung.

"Errr hyung... Sisa 5 menit sebelum jam setengah tujuh." ingatnya perhatian.

Hening

"GYAA... AKU TERLAMBATTT..."

Baekhyun maklum melihat tingkah hyung yang sekamar dengannya itu. Sudah biasa. Dan dia sudah sangat hapal di luar kepala.

.

.

.

"YAA! Kkamjong! Ini semua salahmu karena mengajakku begadang tadi malam."

Ini adalah suara kegaduhan lain di Asrama sebelah. Asrama Wolf. Di pagi hari yang sama. Terlihat Sehun dan Kai berlari kesana kemari di area kamar mereka. Entah itu memakai seragam resmi club dance dengan sikat gigi di mulut, oper-operan handuk dan mengacak lemari pakaian, bahkan melempar barang ke berbagai tempat.

Satu kata, kacau.

"Ini salah KRIS-HYUNG...!"

 **Brakk!**

Seperti ada sesuatu yang dilempar ke arah pintu.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku heh, Hitam? Kau mau mati?"

Mampus. Bagaimana bisa dia mendengar padahal kamar pemuda yang tidak lebih mesum darinya itu berada di ujung lorong? Jangan-jangan kabar simpang siur yang beredar benar adanya, Kris jelmaan naga super yang memiliki pendengaran sama supernya. Ngaco!

"Kkamjong kau lupa? Dia ada di kamar mandi kita sekarang." oh pantes. Kai rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding. Dia lupa jika beberapa menit yang lalu Kris menumpang di kamar mandinya karena miliknya dan Chanyeol rusak dan lagi diperbaiki. Mengenaskan sekali.

Kenapa Kris pagi-pagi begini pinjam kamar mandi? Terlihat mencurigakan. Dia gak lagi mencoba nganu kan? -_-

"Jong! Kita telat 10 menit... Yaa! Tidak usah memakai boxer. Boxer bersihmu sudah habis kemarin. Kau belum sempat melaundry-nya. Cepat! Aarrghhh sial... Dimana kaos kakiku?" Sehun yang terkenal irit bicara entah bagaimana bisa menjadi ooc pagi ini. Dia menyusuri kamarnya dengan kaos kaki sebelah. Sedangkan Kai, masih berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan sudah memakai seragam club dan bawahan handuk. Dia terlihat kebingungan sekaligus panik.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku tidak memakai daleman?! Aku pinjam punyamu!" balasnya memaksa. Dia berlari ke arah lemari Sehun dan mengambil salah satu boxer bercorak sapi perah (?).

"DASAR MANIAK! Kau pernah meminjam beberapa boxerku dan belum kau kembalikan. Boxerku mulai habis Kkamjong..." Ok. Sepertinya mereka mulai lupa akan perihal keterlambatan rapat dan malah memperebutkan Boxer.

Kris yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi mulai menggeram emosi. Dua anak tuyul itu...

"KALIAN TERLAMBAT, WOYY." teriaknya menggelegar.

Sehun dan Kai terbelalak syok. Jam 06.50 holy shit. Guru beruang mereka akan mengamuk dan membabat habis mereka berdua nanti. Jung Yunho.

"AARRGHHHH... Aku tidak peduli apapun."

Kai melempar boxer Sehun dan langsung memakai celana seragam sekolahnya. Sehun langsung memakai sepatu tanpa kaos kaki sebelah.

Untung Kai sudah memakai sepatunya tadi.

Mereka dengan asal mencomot tas dan berlari rebutan kearah pintu.

 **Brakk!**

"KRIS-HYUNG! KUNCI PINTUNYA NANTI!"

teriak Kai sebelum benar-benar hilang.

Benar-benar pagi yang menghebohkan sekali.

.

.

.

Jam 07.40 dan bangunan sekolah mulai ramai dihuni para siswa. Lorong-lorong panjang tampak seperti pasar dadakan karena banyak anak yang melintas. Ini sekolah khusus cowok. Wajar jika disetiap waktu dan kesempatan lebih banyak dijumpai keonaran dan kerusuhan daripada ketenangan dan ketentraman.

Apalagi dengan sistem dua asrama yang sudah dari jaman pendahulunya tidak pernah akur satu sama lain. Jangan lupa juga aturan tidak resmi dengan adanya keharusan memiliki kubu atau genk jika ingin bertahan dan selamat hingga lulus nanti.

Terlihat tidak adil memang tapi begitulah adanya. Jika ingin hidup terjamin maka bergabunglah dengan kubu atau genk yang berpengaruh dan disegani. Tidak perlu yang kuat ataupun yang besar, cukup berkomplot dengan salah satunya yang kelihatannya menjamin.

Tanpa kubu kau akan mati. Dalam artian bohongan. Kau tidak akan mungkin bertahan sendirian di sekolah yang isinya hewan buas semua. Yang setiap hari selalu ada kegiatan bully, saling mengganggu, cakar-cakaran sana sini, penindasan satu sama lain hingga tawuran (ini berlaku dengan sekolah lain).

Dari tingkat satu hingga tingkat tiga. Tidak ada batasan. Jika tidak suka atau membenci seseorang, tinggal kroyok berjamaah. Selesai. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka masih memiliki adat dan etika. Mereka tentu saja masih setia menjaga nama baik sekolah dengan mendapatkan banyak penghargaan dan prestasi-prestasi yang membanggakan. Yah intinya saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Terlihat adil.

Jam 07.50 hampir mendekati bel masuk. Segerombolan pemuda berjalan kelewat santai memasuki gerbang sekolah. 4 orang pemuda yang memiliki kadar gender yang diragukan. Tapi jangan harap mengatakannya langsung di depan mereka jika tidak ingin habis dikeroyok.

Mereka ini layaknya angin segar dan oase di padang gurun. Yah aslinya berjumah 6 orang jika dihitung total. Tapi berapapun jumlahnya, banyak kubu-kubu lain yang diam-diam menaruh perhatian. Entah itu sekedar memuja, mengagumi ataupun rasa iri dengki, cemburu berlebihan dan berakhir dengan keributan. Contohnya ya seperti sekarang ini.

"Lu-luhan sayang~ bedak apa yang kau pakai pagi ini? Terlihat luntur dan berkeringat. Merk murahan ya?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Hellow... Sejak kapan dia memakai bedak? Asal tahu saja, Dia hanya memakai cream pelembab seperti biasanya. -_-

"Kau buta? Aku pakai cream Sunbae-ku tersayang~ kenapa? Apa wajahku terlihat putih mulus dan bersinar?" jawabnya ogah-ogahan. Dia aslinya malas berurusan dengan kubu lain saat pagi seperti ini. Apalagi hanya kumpulan orang-orang rempong dan sok sexy yang iri dengan kesempurnaan hidupnya.

Pede sekali dikau nak -_-

"Sok sekali ya? Jangan kira menjadi salah satu diva sekolah kau bisa seenaknya. Cih! Apanya yang diva jika kelakuannya bar-bar seperti itu?"

"YAA! Kau pikir kau pantas begitu? Lihat wajah permakan dan bolong-bolongmu itu. Kau pantas menjadi teman Voldemord." Sudah pernah ada informasi sebelumnya kan? jika perkataan Luhan sama pedas dengan nama genknya.

"YAA! Kurang ajar kau!"

Jika tidak dicegah, dua orang itu akan adu gulat dan cakar-cakaran.

"Luhan-ge jangan bertengkar. Menurut Tao, gege yang paling cantik."

Ini dia sosok pusat perhatian dalam cerita ini. Zitao berdiri dengan kalemnya di samping Luhan. Dia yang niat awalnya ingin melerai malah memperkeruh suasana.

"Diam kau anak panda. Kau ini hanya bocah polos yang tidak ada gunanya. Tau apa kau tentang kecantikan?"

 **Jlebb!** Sekali. Sungguh. Zitao mulai melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Menghinanya sekali lagi. Kupastikan rambutmu ini rontok."

"Aaaarrrggghhhhhh"

Kyungsoo maju dan menjambak rambutnya penuh napsu. Dia emosi sekali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BURUNG HANTU?!" temannya yang lain berteriak dan berniat membantu. Oke sepertinya memang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat harus campur tangan.

Bukan gayanya sekali jika dia diam saja sambil minum susu coklat saat teman segenknya dalam masalah.

"Lawan sini makhluk centil. Ayo sini maju semua. Kupastikan wajah kalian berwarna setelah ini."

Teet Teet

Kurang beruntung.

Sepertinya acara adu gulat mereka harus dihentikan karena suara bel masuk. Apalagi melihat adanya guru BP mereka yang datang dari kejauhan sambil membawa alat pel dan gagang sapu.

Buat apa coba?

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Jika kita tidak begadang semalaman, kita tidak perlu harus memanjat tembok layaknya monyet." gerutu Chanyeol sejak beberapa menit terakhir. Dia yang saat ini berada di atas tembok hendak turun. Menunggu kedua temannya yang ada di atas pohon dan satu lagi sudah berada di bawah, menunggu. Berjaga-jaga jika kepergok. Minimal yah waspada akan satpam atau petugas kebersihan sekitar sekolah.

Jika lebih beruntung lagi guru BP siap menerkam.

"Tanyakan itu pada Kris. Dia yang memaksa kita menonton bola hingga larut malam. Sial... Kantung mataku menghitam." respon Suho ikut menggerutu juga. Mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya jika ketahuan memanjat tembok? Dia ini ketua asrama yang disegani. Habis sudah.

Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya buat mereka tapi tetap saja Suho merasa bersalah. Ck sok bijak.

"Mirip anak panda incaran Kris-hyung bukan? Yang unyu-unyu juga mirip Xiumin-hyung." celetuk Chen yang berada di samping Suho. Perlu diingatkan kembali, mereka berdua ini masih saja di atas dahan pohon. Berniat untuk menyebrang ke atas tembok pembatas.

"Yup! yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuat Kris-hyung betah di kamar mandi. Bloody hell! Otaknya sekarang lebih mesum dari Kai." sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalian ingin segera memanjat dan turun atau masih kuat menggosipiku dan Taozi di atas sana?" Kris berujar datar. Dia yang posisinya sudah berada di bawah mendongak dan menatap tajam mereka bertiga.

Kris jika mau cocok sekali kok bekerja sampingan sebagai pemeran boneka annabelle yang menakuti anak-anak nakal di luar sana.

"Calm down, Kris. Kita masih berjuang hidup di atas sini. Dinginkan saja kepalamu dengan memikirkan tubuh sexy Pandamu itu." jelas, setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Suho langsung ditatap horror teman-temannya. Wow, sejak kapan seorang bijak macam Suho berpikiran seperti itu?

Setahu mereka Suho adalah member paling anti dengan yang begituan. Ini patut disyukuri dengan motong tumpeng setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

"Hyung! Kau kebentur sesuatu saat mandi tadi? Atau kau diam-diam sudah menonton 'itu' seorang diri?" respon Chen horror.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku orang alim yang tidak pernah berpikiran nakal dan erotis? Bergaul dengan kalian selama ini membuatku sedikit banyak terpengaruh juga." belanya. Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.

"Jadi siapa obyek pikiran nakalmu, hyung? Si Yixing itu? Member Genk Cabbe sebelah yang sering mendekatimu jika sendirian? Awww so hot~"

Suho merah padam.

"Brengsek kau."

"Hahahahahahaha aku benar ya?" godanya lagi.

"Yayaya terserah kalian. Cepat turun sebelum kita ketahuan." titah Kris jengah dengan tingkah ababil mereka. Masih saja santai ngobrol di atas sana. Jika ketauan, habislah mereka.

"EHM! Tidak perlu. Lanjutkan saja pembicaraan mesum kalian anak-anak~"

Mereka menoleh serempak dengan ekspresi horror. Ditambah Background sambaran petir disertai hujan deras. Perpaduan yang komplit sekali.

Sekomplit perasaan ngenes dan sengsara mereka saat melihat guru BP yang tersenyum iblis berdiri angkuh dengan membawa alat pel dan sapu.

Cobaan apalagi ini Tuhan? Batin mereka kompak.

"Jadi, siapa yang bersedia untuk mengepel seluruh toilet di sekolah dan menyapu taman belakang?"

Benar-benar Mampus!

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

 **Note : Saya lagi senggang. Jadi jangan heran jika cepat update. Adakah yang menunggu? :v well saya membuat ini cuma 3 jam diselingi nonton tivi dan ngemil. Maaf jika mengecewakan. :3**

 **Review ya? Adanya kalian adalah semangat author! #eaa**


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Genre: Humor/Romance?**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao with other Official Pairing EXO**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **The rest of EXO members**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Dua kubu atau genk dari asrama berbeda yang memutuskan untuk mengebarkan bendera perang tepat setelah sebuah insiden (nista) terjadi.** **Huang Zitao. Member dari salah satu kubu itulah penyebabnya. "Mau ku antar ke asramamu? Atau mampir ke kamarku dulu? Aku sangat tidak keberatan kok."**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove, school Life, mesum, typo(s) bertebaran, nista, author sableng dll**

 **Daily Life or Love?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 1-A. Suasana hening dan tenang tanpa adanya suara kegaduhan seperti kondisi kebanyakan kelas. Jelas saja, karena kelas itu saat ini sedang mengadakan responsi atau test mingguan. Seorang guru paruh baya yang terkesan bengis namun berwibawa tengah berdiri menjulang di tengah-tengah kelas. Tatapannya begitu fokus dan setajam elang. Membuat sebagian anak yang berniat untuk melakukan kecurangan (nyontek) langsung mengkeret di tempat.

Ini adalah saat-saat terpuruk bagi mereka yang sebelumnya tidak belajar menyiapkan materi yang dibutuhkan. Well terhitung bagi mereka juga yang malah lupa dengan adanya responsi rutin mingguan dan ternyata tidak sedikit pula yang masa bodoh atau pura-pura lupa dengan tekat dihati mendapatkan contekan nanti di kelas.

Tapi sepertinya itu semua hanya sebuah mimpi bolong yang sia-sia. Nyatanya banyak anak yang saat ini sedang frustasi di bangku masing-masing dengan wajah menahan tangis. Seperti yang di alami Zitao si panda kecil kesayangan. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu sekarang beraura suram dengan backsound alunan biola yang menyayat hati.

Ok itu terdengar konyol.

Zitao tidak henti-hentinya menatap guru di depan kelas dengan raut memelas seperti anak kucing terbuang. Yang direspon gurunya itu dengan melengoskan wajah kesamping lalu mendengus. Sudah hapal dengan taktik Zitao untuk mengambil hati para guru (dan sialnya itu selalu berhasil).

Tidak heran jika hampir semua guru yang mengajar kelas 1-A begitu menyayangi bocah itu. Dan membuat penghuni kelas lain begitu iri dan diam-diam tidak suka padanya.

 **Duk duk**

Seseorang menendang pelan kursi yang didudukinya. Membuat Zitao melebarkan matanya lucu lalu menoleh.

Kyungsoo dengan tenangnya memberikan semua jawaban soal padanya. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyum polos yang begitu manis.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum tipis.

"EHEM!" deheman dari arah depan tidak sekalipun membuat mereka berdua panik ataupun takut ketahuan. Sudah biasa, lagipula tidak mungkin guru itu menegur Zitao si murid kesayangan.

Seluruh penghuni kelas tahu itu.

"KIM JONGIN! Sekali lagi kau menoleh, kupastikan nilai responsimu kali ini NOL." katanya tegas.

Kai membelalak syok di bangkunya. Gila! Guru itu punya ilmu sihir apa hingga tahu gerak-geriknya? Kalau terus begini dia bisa ikut remidial jika tanpa menyontek Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya. Tuhan, ini tidak adil. Zitao saja boleh menyontek, kenapa Kai tidak?

Terkutuklah genk Cabbe beserta membernya. Mereka selalu saja diistimewakan daripada yang lain.

Kai dendam sekaligus galau!

'Mampus kau, Kkamjong. Kkk ..' inner Sehun bersorak sekaligus bahagia. Sepertinya sangat menikmati penderitaan sabahat kopinya. Dasar kurang ajar.

 **Brak! Brak!**

Suara penggaris kayu beradu dengan papan tulis

"Ehem! Choi Minki ada apa di laci mejamu? Saya melihat tempelan kertas kecil di sana! Buang sekarang sebelum Saem memberimu soal tambahan."

Beberapa anak mendadak tegang. Tentu saja trik itu juga dijalankan oleh mereka.

Dan lagi.

"Saya tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan, Lee Taemin! Keluarkan itu sekarang atau lebih memilih untuk ikut remedial minggu depan?"

Kurang 20 menit berakhir dan suasana kelas mulai tidak kondusif. Banyak terdengar kasak-kusuk dan dengungan pelan yang mengganggu.

"DIAM!"

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

"Saem... Tao dan Kyungsoo-hyung sudah selesai, boleh tidak kami ke kantin? Tao sudah lapar." Zitao dengan lugunya melangkah ke depan dengan diikuti Kyungsoo di belakang. Mengabaikan banyak protesan dari berbagai penjuru.

"Baiklah, letakkan kertas jawaban kalian di meja." responnya kalem sambil menghela nafas. Sedikit bingung bagaimana menghadapi tingkah Zitao yang terkenal begitu polos.

"Nee~ terima kasih Kang-saem~"

Setelahnya mereka berdua dengan tanpa dosanya berjalan keluar tanpa pusing memikirkan nasib teman yang lain.

Hah... Hidup ini memang tidak adil.

.

.

.

"Yya, biji Cabe! Kau yang menyembunyikan baju olahragaku kan?" teriak Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu, berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2-C. Tampilannya acak-acakan seperti habis terkena korban tabrak lari. Dengan dia sebagai tersangkanya.

"Apa maumu Dobby? Mengusik kedamaian kelasku hanya karena kehilangan baju olahraga? Mana sudi aku mengambilnya." balas Baekhyun dengan santainya. Dia saat ini duduk cantik di bangkunya sambil kutekan. Tentu saja penghuni kelas lain acuh tak acuh dengan tontonan itu, sudah biasa terjadi. Untung saja kelas mereka saat ini tengah ada jam kosong karena guru yang mengajar ada kepentingan mendadak. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan akan rusuh dan memperpanjang masalah yang aslinya hanya konflik sepele.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?! 2 hari lalu kan pelaku yang mengambil celana dalamku adalah kau. Buat apa, huh? Jampi-jampi ke dukun?" ujar Chanyeol tanpa sensor. Membuat penghuni Kelas C langsung heboh. Baekhyun terbelalak syok setelah itu berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Diam! Jangan sembarangan bicara ya? Aku bisa sial jika tertarik dengan Playboy cap pasta gigi sepertimu. Kau pikir kau tampan begitu? Cih!" cerca pemuda cantik bereyeliner tersebut. Tetap berdiri angkuh menantang Chanyeol yang tingginya tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

Sebelas duabelas dengan tiang listrik dan tiang jemuran.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengambilnya? Tidak mungkin kau berniat memakainya kan? Ukuranmu tidak sebesar ukuran punyaku."

"A-APA...!"

Suasana kelas mulai tambah gaduh. Mendengar obrolan mereka yang terbilang tidak cukup normal. Apalagi ini datang dari dua kubu yang terkenal tidak pernah akur satu sama lain.

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu, dobby! Aku mengambil celana dalammu hanya untuk kulelang kepada mereka, para 'korban'mu. Dan kau tahu siapa pemenangnya?" seringaian Baekhyun muncul. Membuat Chanyeol panas dingin dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak.

"LEE SOO-MAN!"

 _Krak!_

Suara hati Chanyeol yang telah patah menjadi 3 bagian. Satu bagian untuk rasa syok tidak terima, sebagian lagi untuk rasa malu karena para penonton kelas 2-C yang menertawakan dirinya terang-terangan, dan bagian yang terakhir untuk rasa nano-nano yang membuatnya ingin muntah dan mandi kembang kantil.

Demi gigi tonggos Kris, kenapa harus makhluk jejadian itu? Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika sosok magis(?) penanggung jawab asrama mereka itu terobsesi dengan Chanyeol. Tidak hanya dia sih? Semua orang tampan pasti akan jadi sasarannya juga. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol yang selalu mendapat sialnya.

"KAU GILA...!"

Itulah teriakan histeris terakhir dari Chanyeol sebelum dia lari pontang panting seperti dikejar sekawanan hantu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertawa ngakak sambil tepuk tangan heboh.

"Aku baru tahu kau melelangnya ke Madam Sooman." Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Yixing berdiri menyender di meja samping pintu.

"Siapa bilang, hyung? Aku cuma meninggalkan miliknya di depan kamar madam sooman kok. Dan aku menaruhnya di dalam kotak kecil dengan semprotan minyak bunga mawar." jelas Baekhyun dengan nada polos. Tapi seringai miring tercetak apik setelahnya.

"Kau memang tiada matinya, Baek~"

Yixing ikut menyeringai jahil.

.

.

.

Kris ngeweh. Serius, dia benar-benar membiarkan air liurnya menetes saat memandang Zitao yang saat ini lagi khusuk makan di bangku kantin bersama Kyungsoo. Dia yang masih memakai baju olahraga secara terang-terangan berada di pinggir lapangan mengamati si pujaan hati, mengabaikan teman sekelasnya yang sedang pemanasan di tengah lapangan. Aura dan raut wajahnya yang seperti om-om mesum yang tengah menemukan mangsa itu sedikit banyak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjauh berjamaah. Merinding dengan perubahan atmosfir yang terjadi.

"Taozi memang selalu terlihat sexy dan menggoda." gumamnya dengan tampang mupeng yang berlebihan. Tidak peduli sekalipun guru olahraga yang berkoar-koar dari kejauhan menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Bahkan dia sampai lupa dengan Chanyeol yang masih belum hadir sedari awal dikarenakan baju olahraganya yang raib dari loker.

Wu Yifan dengan segala ke-ooc-annya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Zitao.

Dia berdehem sebentar, berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu dengan wajah dibuat sedatar mungkin dia berjalan memutar dan menuju ke arah kantin sekolah. Berniat menghampiri Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang langsung jengah melihat kedatangannya.

"Hey, baby peach~" katanya kalem. Berjalan angkuh terkesan sombong dan berdiri di samping Zitao. Dengan jarak yang terlalu mepet sekali.

"Ah Gege... Kenapa ada di sini? Gege tidak ikut olahraga seperti yang lain?" respon Zitao agak kaget. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terang-terangan menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Tidak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda tinggi itu di kantin. Apalagi dengan tindakan modusnya yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah.

"Gege sudah berolahraga kok. Melihat wajah imut baby peach sudah membuat jantung gege berdetak cepat. Apalagi mendengar suara serak-serak basahmu, tubuh gege jadi tegang." jawabnya frontal. Kris tersenyum tampan(mesum) kemudian tanpa permisi duduk di samping Zitao. Tidak lupa melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang ramping si panda.

Kyungsoo melempar death glare mematikan ke arahnya. Tapi tidak sekalipun digubris karena Kris tengah sibuk menatap intens wajah Zitao. Sedangkan bocah polos incarannya hanya berlaku wajar dengan semua perlakuan menjurus Kris.

Berpikiran jika semua tindakannya adalah hal biasa sebagai seorang teman yang sudah dianggap Gege.

"Eoh... Kenapa begitu? Apa Kris-ge sakit? Kenapa tidak ke ruang kesehatan saja?" respon Zitao. Membuat Kris mau tidak mau langsung beraura pundung dadakan.

"Aku sakit karena kau, baby." gumamnya merana.

"Berhentilah mencoba, tuan Wu. Sampai matipun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya jika wajah pedho-mu masih tetap eksis. Berkaca dan renungkanlah." sahut Kyungsoo kalem sok bijak tapi ngejleb. Dia mati-matian menahan tawa melihat pemandangan harian dengan tema 'mari tolak Kris dengan gaya pasaran tapi terjamin sangat sukses yang dilakukan oleh anak panda polosan'. -_-

Ck, malang nian nasibmu nak.

"Sialan kau, burung hantu." desisnya tajam. Kyungsoo balas menyeringai.

"Ahh sungguh gege benar-benar sakit, baby. Coba periksa tubuh gege." Kris yang pantang menyerah menyusun siasat baru. Zitao dengan gampangnya memutar tubuh ke samping lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Kris.

Mati! Kris benar-benar berasa tubuhnya melayang saat Zitao melakukan hal tersebut. Apalagi dengan wajah close up yang begitu dekat memancing Kris untuk menganu Zitao detik itu juga. Yah... Minimal mengecup bibir bak kucing yang terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya. Sungguh, Kris sudah tidak tahan!

 **Buk!**

Lemparan sepatu dari arah samping.

"Ouchh!"

"Yya tonggos! Kau apakan lagi Didiku, hah? Menjauh dari wajahnya sebelum kau kuhabisi!" teriak Luhan yang datang entah darimana bersama Xiumin. Mereka berdua juga masih mengenakan baju olahraga yang sama.

Tentu saja sama karena Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Xiumin satu kelas. 2-B.

"Kalian berniat mengeroyokiku? Mentang-mentang aku sendirian disini? Kalau begitu ayo maju. Melawan makhluk setengah jantan seperti kalian sangat mudah untukku."

 **Brakk!**

Luhan dengan emosi langsung melempar kursi ke arah Kris. Yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh sang empunya.

"Sekali lagi kau berkoar kupastikan gigi tonggosmu itu rontok." ancamnya mematikan. Dengan aura dewa kematian.

Kris menelan ludahnya paksa. Bulu kuduknya meremang tanpa komando. Trouble to the max. Dimana para antek-anteknya disaat terdesak seperti ini? Dasar tidak setia kawan mereka semua. Apalagi Chanyeol yang seharusnya di sini bersamanya. Kemana bocah tiang itu?

Bukannya dia tidak sanggup, dia hanya tidak pernah tega melukai genk golongan 'uke' seperti mereka. Menjaga mertabat sebagai seorang Seme sangat perlu. Apalagi dengan adanya Bocah panda di dalamnya. Kris bakal kalah telak!

"Sudahlah gege~ jangan seperti itu... Kris-ge sedang sakit. Jangan mengganggunya." bela Zitao dengan nada merajuk. Dia berdiri di depan Kris seolah melindungi sambil merentangkan tangannya. Tidak sekalipun keberatan saat Kris dengan entengnya memeluk pinggang rampingnya (lagi) dari belakang.

Strategi modus disaat ada kesempatan ditengah kesempitan. -_-

Luhan kalab. Dan langsung melempar sebelah sepatunya yang masih tersisa.

 **Buk!**

"Uppsss~"

Guru olahraga mereka berdiri dengan tampang sangar disertai aura membunuh yang pekat. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana berdiri keder di tempat.

"XI LUHANN...! KIM MINSEOK... WU YIFAN! KE KANTORKU SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae dan Kim Junmyeon. Dua orang yang sama-sama menggerutu dalam hati sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Terjebak di kelas karena kewajiban piket yang harus dilaksanakan sepulang sekolah. Dan sialnya member mereka yang lain (read : KrisYeolHunKai) langsung pulang ke asrama mereka dengan tanpa dosanya. Kris beralasan dia ada urusan mendadak yang pastinya mereka berdua tahu pasti ada kaitannya dengan bocah Panda genk sebelah. Chanyeol berkilah ingin mencari baju olahraganya yang hilang dan mempertahankan celana dalam yang katanya berada di tangan madam Sooman (Suho muntah). Sedangkan duo magnae mereka mengaku pegal dan linu karena mendapat hukuman tadi pagi akibat terlambat datang saat rapat club dance.

The hell! Mereka mikir hanya mereka saja yang pegal-pegal dan linu? Chen dan Suho juga merasakan kedua tangan mereka yang kaku dan pegal karena hukuman keterlambatan tadi pagi sebelum masuk kelas. Kenapa selalu mereka yang mendapatkan getahnya? Padahal jika dipikir-pikir banyak anak lain juga kok yang datang terlambat.

"Ini tidak adil...!" teriak Chen untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengelap jendela kelas 2-A dengan tampang keruh. Menghiraukan keributan yang ada di belakang kelas, dimana terdapat beberapa anak yang malah asyik bergerombol dan tertawa. Dia melirik sebentar lalu kemudian mendesis lirih. Emosi dengan tingkah mereka yang tidak kunjung pergi dan malah mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Lalu dimana Suho?

Pemuda yang mengaku bijak dan berwibawa itu saat ini dengan santainya duduk di meja guru sambil mengecheck journal harian siswa. Terlihat calm.

Sampai ada salah satu anak yang ada di belakang membuang bungkus makanan sembarangan.

 **Ctak!**

"Pungut-sampah-itu." katanya penuh penekanan. Membuat getombolan itu menoleh dan menatapnya mengejek.

"Ini salah satu tugasmu hari ini kan, ketua asrama? Menyapu, mengepel dan membuang sampah? Sekalian saja memasak di dapur asrama dan cucikan bajuku yang ada di kamar." balas yang paling depan, terdengar menghina sekali. Menginjak-injak harga diri Suho yang terkenal juga setinggi langit.

"Kau pikir aku babu, begitu?" geramnya menahan emosi. Yang ditanggapi kekehan mengejek dari mereka.

"Jelas sekali kan? Aku pikir seluruh anggota genk-mu tidak ada yang bermental seorang Boss. Apalagi ketua kalian itu, Wu Yifan anak kelas sebelah? Cih! Sok penguasa sekali. Padahal dia hanya makhluk absurd yang menggilai seekor anak panda."

Ini memang benar adanya. Bahkan seluruh sekolah sudah hafal. Tapi Suho dan juga Chen tentu saja tidak terima bila ketua mereka dihina-hina seperti itu. Reputasi ketua genk sama pentingnya untuk kelangsungan hidup sebuah genk ke depannya.

"Kau lupa? Minggu lalu bukankah Kris sudah berhasil mematahkan tulang hidungmu? Bersyukurlah dia tidak ada di sini. Jika dia mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, kujamin tulang punggungmu juga ikut patah dan remuk." balasnya remeh.

"K-kau! Dasar brengsek...!"

Brakk!

"Sudah cukup! Mati saja kau!" Chen yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menendang meja dan berlari ke arah mereka. Dia tanpa pikir panjang melempar lap kotor ke arah gerombolan itu diikuti dengan Suho yang menyusul di belakang sambil membawa penggaris panjang.

"HYAA..."

dan gerombolan itu membawa gagang sapu sebagai senjata perlawanan.

Really?

Mereka ini... Ababil sekali.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Note : untuk pairing saya tidak janji akan full romance ataupun adegan manis lainnya. Fic ini diutamakan friendship dengan bumbu romance ringan disertai adegan harian yang menampilkan kehidupan sekolah khusus cowok berasrama. Tapi berfokus kepada mereka ber-12 saja dengan fokus pairing yang paling utama yaitu Taoris~ :v hahahahaha ok saya tahu ini gaje. Maafkan saya #sungkem**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran yg membangun~ terima kasih atas respon kalian sebelumnya.**

 **Pai pai~~**


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Genre: Humor/Romance?**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao with other Official Pairing EXO**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **The rest of EXO members**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Dua kubu atau genk dari asrama berbeda yang memutuskan untuk mengebarkan bendera perang tepat setelah sebuah insiden (nista) terjadi.** **Huang Zitao. Member dari salah satu kubu itulah penyebabnya. "Mau ku antar ke asramamu? Atau mampir ke kamarku dulu? Aku sangat tidak keberatan kok."**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove, school Life, mesum, typo(s) bertebaran, nista, author sableng dll**

 **Daily Life or Love?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berjengit dan menatap horror saat dengan tidak senonohnya menerobos masuk ke kamar berlogo angka '200'. Wajahnya terlihat ngeri menatap penampakan dua orang yang terlihat berantakan di depannya. Kai jadi parno sendiri. Dia curiga kalau mereka berdua ini adalah korban amukan massa atau semacamnya. Lihat saja penampakan mereka saat ini.

Baju sobek di beberapa bagian, rambut kumal dan berantakan, seluruh tubuh memar-memar dan kebiruan, wajah sedikit babak belur dan yang terakhir ekspresi mereka yang terlihat santai dan puas.

Tunggu! Kenapa terlihat tanpa dosa seperti itu?

"Hyung! Kalian berdua ini kesambet apa sebenarnya? Penampakan kalian ini seperti gembel jalanan, tahu?" teriaknya heboh dan berlebihan. Dia menutup pintu keras lalu menghampiri si empunya kamar yang lagi berganti pakaian.

"Gembel katamu? Berkacalah dulu, Kkamjong. Lihat siapa yang lebih pantas disebut gembel dengan kulit hitammu itu." respon Chen jengah. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan membuka kotak obat. Sebuah persediaan yang HARUS ada di setiap kamar untuk menolong kejadian yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Bahkan di kamar Kris, kotak obat adalah barang keramat yang mesti dijaga keamanannya.

"Kalian habis berkelahi, hyung? Dengan siapa kali ini?" tanya Kai penasaran. Tidak ambil pusing sebelumnya telah dihina oleh hyungnya sendiri.

Sudah biasa. Kai sudah terbiasa sakit hati dan ridho'. Tapi jika orang lain yang melakukannya, jangan harap semua giginya akan selamat.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Well~ kami sudah membungkam mulut kurang ajar mereka dengan sangat baik. Kupastikan setelah ini tidak akan macam-macam lagi dengan kita." Suho melemparkan senyum angelic (read:iblis) -nya. Membuat Kai langsung merinding disko. Dia sering bertanya heran pada diri sendiri, apa Hyungnya ini punya kepribadian ganda? Atau wataknya memang setengah-setengah seperti itu sedari lahir? Sungguh Kai penasaran.

"Kenapa tidak kabar-kabar Hyung? Bala bantuan pasti menyusul jika kalian mengirim kode. I-ini bukan bermaksud menghina, hyung. Tapi penampilan kalian ini persis seperti korban keroyokan massa." penjelasan Kai itu langsung mendapat dua deathglare mematikan. Terlebih Chen yang tidak terima wajahnya dihina-hina.

"Kabar-kabar mbahmu, jong. Kau pikir ini acara hajatan? Seriuslah sedikit." responnya datar. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan menghadap cermin.

"Apa sebegitu mengenaskan? Tuhan... Wajah tampanku~" ratapnya mendadak dramatis.

Suho dan Kai pokerface. Sudah biasa memghadapi Chen yang sifatnya agak nyeleneh tapi jahilnya kebangetan itu.

Brakk!

"Ku dengar ada yang menangisi nasib di sini? Suaranya terdengar sampai luar." Sehun datang dengan wajah minim ekspresi andalannya. Di tangannya terdapat sekotak teh gelas. Lalu tatapannya beralih dan jatuh kearah Kai.

"Jong! Katanya mau melaundry boxermu? Aku masih ingat kau tidak memakai daleman apapun seharian ini."

Kaca di depan Chen tiba-tiba retak. Suho menjatuhkan plesternya. Dan Kai langsung bertampang bloon.

"Kau tidak perlu mengumbarnya dasar cadel! Aarrghhh kenapa aku harus memiliki teman sejenis dirimu? Kau membuatku malu!" teriaknya histeris. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kai berlari keluar melewati Sehun dan menghilang entah kemana. Ke tempat cucian mungkin?

"Kau serius?" tanya Suho menatap si magnae. Tatapannya terlihat ingin tahu dengan senyum jahil terukir setelahnya.

Sehun mengangguk mantab.

"Wooww... Apa burung-nya tidak lecet tanpa kurungan? Atau tiba-tiba terbang? Aku sudah tau jika dia beda dari yang lain, tapi seriously aku tidak menyangka tindakannya sampai seekstrem itu." lagi. Blak-blakan tanpa sensor. Apa memang seperti ini jika mereka tengah berbicara satu sama lain? Terdengar... Menegangkan sekali. XD

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya. Bagaimana ya rasanya?" Chen ikut menimpali. Dia beranjak dari depan cermin dan menuju ke arah mini set sofa yang berada di depan pintu. Sepertinya digunakan untuk bertamu dan berkumpul.

Di setiap kamar memang disediakan kebutuhan barang yang cukup lengkap. AC, Tivi dan DVD, kulkas mini dll. Ukuran kamarpun lumayan besar untuk dua orang penghuni. Yah berbeda cerita jika ada penghuni tambahan.

Selusin orang numpang tidur, contohnya?

"Entahlah... Kau bisa mencobanya jika penasaran, Chen. Btw Sehun, kemana perginya Kris dan Chanyeol?"

Suho menempel plester di pipi kanannya. Acuh tak acuh melihat Sehun yang malah meringis menatap kegiatannya itu.

"Suho hyung, itu tidak sakit?" tanyanya kepo.

"Tidak. Sini kuberikan contoh barang satu atau dua pukulan. Kau akan merasakannya." jawab Suho datar dan terdengar enteng. Sehun menelan ludah paksa. Chen cekikikan sambil bermain dengan gadgetnya.

"A-anniyo hyung, ah Kris-hyung dan Chan-hyung? Mereka belum kembali ke asrama. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Cuma mau berbagi kabar jika lusa ada razia kamar dadakan. Aku baru ingat jika mereka menyimpan majalah porno dari Kai. Jangan sampai kalian semua tertangkap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau nama genk kita tercoret hanya karena hal memalukan ini. Mengerti?" ceramah Suho panjang kali lebar. Sikap bijaksananya kembali.

"Nee, hyung. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali."

"Kudengar anak asrama sebelah ada yang kehilangan batu akik."

"Hah?"

"Bukan. Jangan mengada-ada Chen. Ketua asrama Growl mengaku jika dia kehilangan kunci cadangan seluruh kamar asrama. Dan mereka menuduh kita sebagai pelakunya."

"Kunci cadangan?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau sepertinya terkejut sekali, magnae?" selidik Chen. Dia menatap Sehun yang masih bersender di ambang pintu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa hyung." balasnya cepat. Sehun sekilas tersenyum kaku lalu berdehem.

'Mampus.' innernya horror.

.

.

.

Zitao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Yixing terlihat baru saja keluar dari area gedung sekolah. Karena porsi makan Zitao yang kelewat besar mau tidak mau mereka harus mampir dulu ke kantin sekolah untuk membeli makanan. Jika tidak, Zitao akan merajuk dan menangis karena keinginannya tidak ditururi. Mereka juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Zitao berkeliaran sendirian, sudah banyak terbukti jika meninggalkan anak panda itu sama saja dengan menarik kubu lain untuk bertindak semaunya. Terakhir kali mereka melakukan hal tersebut, Zitao ditemukan tengah dikepung beberapa anak yang terlihat berusaha untuk menyentuh dan menjahilinya. Bahkan jas sekolah dan tasnya entah hilang kemana.

Kyungsoo yang mengingat kejadian itu langsung muram tiba-tiba. Dia emosi sekali jika melihat Zitao sering diganggu genk lain. Padahal demi tuhan! Dia yang lebih mungil saja jarang sekali diganggu. Tapi kenapa Zitao yang jelas-jelas tinggi dan lebih besar darinya sering menjadi sasaran?

Yah tubuhnya memang tinggi sih, tapi terlihat ramping untuk ukuran kebanyakan namja. Padahal setahu Kyungsoo, anak panda itu hobi makan. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tetap ramping begitu? Kyungsoo iri sungguh.

"Soo-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung, Lay-ge... Terima kasih ya mau mengantar Tao membeli makanan." ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan di belakang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ah nee baby Zii~ jika tidak nanti Luhan-ge yang akan mengamuk. Kau tau kan dia semengerikan apa?" respon Yixing yang berada di depan. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis. Mereka saat ini berjalan menuju ke gedung asrama sekolah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Dia seperti gorilla jika marah. Aku heran padamu, Zii. Bagaimana mungkin kalian saudara sepupu? Sifat kalian beda jauh sekali." tambah Baekhyun. Pemuda penggila eyeliner itu menendang-nendang kerikil yang dilewatinya.

"Eoh memang kenapa? Lulu-ge sudah seperti kakak untuk Tao. Dia yang melindungi Tao dari kecil. Lulu-ge juga kuat dan pemberani, tidak seperti Tao yang cengeng dan penakut." jelas anak panda itu lirih. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping. Kyungsoo yang hanya diam sedari tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Tapi Taozi begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Luhan-hyung pasti senang punya adik semanis dirimu, Panda. Kami juga seperti itu." hiburnya.

Zitao menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum cerah. Tatapannya begitu lugu membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Benarkah? Apa Tao tidak merepotkan?"

"Bicara apa kau. Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang memiliki adik semanja dirimu, baby-zii~ yah, walau kadang-kadang sifat polosmu itu membuatku harus banyak bersabar."

"Yaa! Lay-ge~"

"Hahahahahahaha... "

Mereka berempat bercanda satu sama lain selama perjalanan. Sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat begitu hangat.

"Wah Wah... Kalian akrab sekali ya? Boleh tidak kami bergabung?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Beberapa anak mencegat jalan mereka berempat. Sekitar 7 orang.

"Maaf... Kami tidak menerima orang asing." ketus Baekhyun.

"Begitukah? Btw kemana perginya si rusa cantik dan Baozi? Kalian terlihat kurang lengkap tanpa mereka. Atau kami juga bersedia kok melengkapi kalian. Benar tidak, baby panda?"

Zitao yang berada di belakang langsung berjengit kaget. Duh, kenapa harus dia lagi yang disebut? Dia kan hanya diam dan tidak mencari masalah. Tapi kenapa harus dia, duh gusti? Kenapa?

Oke, Zitao mulai ngelantur.

"Minggir kalian. Kami mau lewat." gertak Yixing yang mulai jengah.

"Wuhoho... Jangan galak-galak sayang~ nanti cantiknya ilang~" balasnya mendayu. Yixing dan Baekhyun muntah.

"Sayang mbahmu." desis Kyungsoo.

Mereka melangkah maju kemudian dengan satu anggukan dari ketua, mereka mulai mengepung dan mengitari Zitao dkk. Yixing memberi kode ke mereka untuk merapatkan punggung.

"Kami akan membiarkan kalian lewat dengan satu syarat... " si ketua mulai melangkah maju dan mendekati Zitao yang saat ini gemetar ketakutan walau dia berusaha menampilkan wajah garang. Tapi sungguh, malah terlihat lucu seperti anak kucing merajuk yang minta dipungut.

Yixing waspada. Matanya menangkap jeli gerak gerak si ketua yang sepertinya berniat untuk menerjang Zitao. Bagaimana tidak jika kelakuannya saat ini malah mengundang serigala lapar? Cih! Pasti orang-orang ini dari asrama wolf. Sudah Yixing duga. Karena memang pembagiannya seperti itu. Kebanyakan siswa yang memiliki sifat 'keras' berada di asrama tersebut.

"Kubilang minggir! Kami tidak mau menggunakan cara kekerasan." gertak Yixing. Lagi. Semua lawan di sana tertawa mendengar ancamannya.

"Kekerasan? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di ranjang saja? Aku pasti tidak segan-segan untuk melakukannya dengan 'keras'. Cukup dengan kalian berempat. Dan khusus untuk baby panda~ aku akan memberikan servis tambahan." lagi lagi kalimat frontal.

Baekhyun menggeram.

"Dalam mimpimu, keparat."

"Aduh, sedihnya... "

Drap drap

"Masih butuh pemain tambahan, tidak?" sebuah suara terdengar. Mereka menoleh serempat dan mendapati Kris berdiri dengan... Chanyeol?

Serius? Kenapa penampilannya acak-acakan sekali? Dan jika dilihat lebih teliti banyak tanda robekan di bajunya. Habis digigit anjing kah? Sepertinya iya mengetahui jika dia saat ini menatap Baekhyun tajam dan seolah memberi kode seperti 'sialan kau, cabe. Kau yang manaruh seragam olahragaku di kandang anjing penjaga kan? Awas kau nanti.'

Ya... Begitulah. Baekhyun memeletkan lidah.

"Ada pangeran kesorean datang menyelamatkan putri panda? Heroik sekali."

"Benar sekali. Dia datang untuk menghabisi cecunguk-cecunguk jelek yang sok keren tapi bikin muntah." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Kurang ajar kalian berdua! SERANG... !"

"HYAAAAA..."

Dan gerombolan itu berbalik arah dan menyerang duo pahlawan tanpa topeng yang datang kesorean.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Xiumin berniat untuk masuk ke gerbang Asrama saat mata Luhan menangkap sesuatu. Pemuda cantik tanpa alas kaki itu alias nyeker tengah menautkan alis memandang ke asrama sebelah. Asrama Wolf. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang memperhatikan Kai yang tengah menjemur karpet di pelataran samping asrama. Jadi walaupun para siswa dibebaskan untuk masalah mencuci baju dll bukan berarti untuk masalah karpet dan barang-barang besar lain mereka bebas melakukannya. Dengan kata lain mereka harus mencuci semua itu sendiri. Contohnya ya Kai saat ini.

"Haloo... Tuan babu~" Luhan tanpa sepatu (disita guru Olahraga) langsung melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di samping gerbang. Ekspresinya terlihat mengejek luar biasa. Kai yang melihatnya terus terang ingin sekali mencakar wajah cantik itu.

"Apa maumu, rusa rabies? Oh diva cantik sekolah kita nyeker seperti ayam? Kau persis gembel." respon Kai acuh tak acuh. Dia melengoskan wajahnya kesamping dan melanjutkan acara jemurnya.

"Dan kau persis babu teraniaya, Blacky. Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca? Wajah hitammu itu persis gembel yang membabu." ok cukup.

Brakk!

Kai menendang ember yang ada disebelahnya dengan emosi. Sudah dua kali hari ini dia dipanggil gembel. Ini pakai embel-embel babu lagi. Hellow... Apa wajahnya sebegitu cocoknya?

Damn!

"Heh rusa sinting! Kau memanggilku apa? Blacky? Kau mau mencari masalah denganku? Aku tidak sudi berurusan dengan genk rempong seperti kalian. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku?" teriaknya berapi-api.

"Genk rempong katamu? Belum pernah kuhajar ya? Orang hitam sepertimu mana tahu tentang harga diri segala. Bukannya kau tidak pernah punya harga diri?"

Jlebb!

"Jangankan harga diri, rasa malupun dia tidak pernah punya, Lu~"

Jlebb!

Xiumin ikut memanas-manasi. Mereka berdua saling mrnyeringai melihat aura Kai yang mendekati pundung. Dengan garis-garis hitam imajiner sebagai backgroudnya. Terlihat kasian sekali.

"Iya dong umin~ kalau aku mah langsung bunuh diri aja daripada nanti merusak ekosistem(?). Eksistensinya cuma mengganggu kehidupan sih?"

Jleb! Jleb!

"Ayo Lu. Kita pergi saja. Tinggalkan makhluk hitam tidak tahu diri ini."

Mereka berdua dengan santainya langsung beranjak menjauh. Masuk ke gerbang asrama Growl. Meninggalkan Kai yang beraura sangat pundung di belakang.

Kuatkan imanmu jong!

"YAA KKAMJONG! JANGAN MEMANJAT GERBANGNYA...!" teriakan Sehun menggelegar.

.

.

.

"Oh Suho-hyung lagi patroli ya?" Suho menoleh dan mendapati Yixing sedang duduk di taman seberang. Dia yang aslinya ingin berkeliling asrama Wolf entah mendapat ide darimana malah berdiri di tengah-tengah taman asramanya. Dan yang paling tidak terduga, dia bertemu Yixing yang sama-sama berada di taman. Cuma bedanya adalah Yixing berada di taman Growl, asramanya sendiri.

"Ah iya Xing. Kau kenapa belum tidur jam segini? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam." jawabnya terdengar kaku. Dia mematikan senter yang sejak tadi di bawanya.

"Tentu saja nenunggumu, Suho-hyung~ tidakkah kau berpikir kita jodoh? Kita saling bertemu di sini." Yixing memang terlihat lebih agresif jika menyangkut Suho. Tidak heran sifatnya berubah 180 derajat jika berhadapan dengan pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut.

Suho tersenyum paksa. Gila! Yixing memang sering terang-terangan seperti ini. Bukannya dia keberatan atau gimana, Tidak ada orang yang menolak jika ditaksir orang manis macam Yixing kan? Tapi sedikit banyak Suho kadang-kadang merinding dan was-was tanpa sebab. Ini memang terdengar memalukan tapi hanya Yixing seoranglah yang pernah menjadi obyek fantasy liarnya (salahkan Kris yang selalu meracuni otaknya). Suho bahkan bingung sendiri. Kenapa harus Yixing? Musuh genk nya?

"Ah hahahahaha begitukah? Kau pandai melucu Xing."

Yixing mengerutkan alis lalu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan aku pandai melucu, hyung. Aku serius~"

Mampus!

Suho stres. Antara senang pengen lonjak-lonjak kayak orang gila atau merasa malu karena martabat seme-nya yang mendadak turun, ataupun rasa ingin menangis terharu sambil sujud syukur karena sepertinya perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Really ini adalah kalimat menjurus pertama yang selama ini pernah Yixing keluarkan. Dulu mereka hanya saling bertegur sapa jika bertemu, mengobrol seperlunya dan ya begitulah. Walaupun genk masing-masing tidak pernah akur, tapi hal itu tidak begitu berlaku untuk mereka berdua. Seringnya sih mereka berlaku wajar jika hanya bertemu berdua. Tanpa siapapun.

"Wah sudah lewat tengah malam ya? Maaf ya Xing aku harus patroli dulu. Kita lanjutkan lagi ngobrolnya kapan-kapan." Suho kabur begitu saja. Bingung harus menjawab seperti apa dan akhirnya memilih mengamankan diri.

Seme kok tingkahnya begitu amat -_-

"Iya hyung, hati-hati ya?"

Dan Yixing dengan wajah murung karena modusnya yang gagal. Atau Suho yang pura-pura tidak peka?

Yah intinya mereka berdua ini terlalu memaksakan diri sendiri. Yang satu bertindak lebih untuk menarik sang pujaan hati dan yang satunya lagi... Berlagak bloon dan sok polos alias berakting tidak tahu diri jika ada orang yang menaksirnya.

Suho itu... Seme apa uke sih? Kurang greget.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

 **Note : Saya agak lelah belakangan ini. Entahlah mungkin (lagi-lagi) saya harus mengistirahatkan diri. Kesibukan saya di RL cukup membuat saya tertekan, apalagi sebentar lagi predikat 'anak kuliahan' akan segera dicopot, mengharuskan saya untuk lebih fokus ke arah selanjutnya.**

 **Jadi tolong dimaklumi jika kedepannya saya gak bisa aktif seperti dahulu. Saya akan usahakan untuk menyelesaikan fic yang masih tertunda. :)**

 **Terima kasih atas partisipasinya selama ini, i love u guyz... Apalah daya seorang author tanpa dukungan kalian semua. Walau saya tidak pernah membalas review kalian sekalipun, tapi sungguh saya menghargai dan menjadi termotivasi berkat kalian, sankyuuu... Sebagai timbal baliknya, saya akan meninggalkan jejak di sini.**

 _ **7D784BFB**_

 **Bisa di add pin-nya jika kalian ingin mengenal dekat atau sekedar kepo dengan saya. Tenang itu bukan hoax atau jebakan spiderman(?), itu asli! Tapi awas jangan diteror ya... -_- tak santet satu2 ntar :v :v**

 **See u next time... :* :***

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: Humor/Romance?**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao with other Official Pairing EXO**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **The rest of EXO members**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Dua kubu atau genk dari asrama berbeda yang memutuskan untuk mengebarkan bendera perang tepat setelah sebuah insiden (nista) terjadi.** **Huang Zitao. Member dari salah satu kubu itulah penyebabnya. "Mau ku antar ke asramamu? Atau mampir ke kamarku dulu? Aku sangat tidak keberatan kok."**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove, school Life, mesum, typo(s) bertebaran, nista, author sableng dll**

 **Daily Life or Love?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berdiri dengan aura gelap yang kentara. Matanya menatap tajam sosok Zitao yang saat ini berdiri gemetar di sudut kamarnya. Tangan Zitao bergerak gelisah dengan meremas pelan satu sama lain. Ketakutan melihat gege kesayangannya seolah siap menerkam kapan saja. Tapi nyatanya pemuda cantik itu malah menghela nafas pelan. Tidak tega untuk mengintimidasi Zitao sedemikian rupa. Terlalu sayang.

Jam di dinding kamar asrama sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam yang artinya semua siswa diharuskan untuk tidak berkeliaran di sekitar asrama karena peraturan tertulis yang menyatakan demikian. Bagi mereka yang kepergok petugas patroli yang biasanya dilakukan oleh ketua asrama dan wakilnya, maka dipastikan akan mendapat hukuman. Sesuai dengan peraturan yang dilanggar.

Tapi meskipun begitu masih banyak siswa yang merasa bodoh dengan aturan yang ada, tidak sedikit yang diam-diam keluyuran entah itu ke kamar penghuni lain ataupun melakukan tindak kejahatan beramai-ramai. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahkan ketua mereka tak jarang menyetujui dan kadang-kadang malah ikut berpartisipasi.

Bek to topik, Jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara Luhan dan Zitao?

Ceritanya bermula saat Zitao dkk pulang ke asrama tadi sore yang diantar oleh Kris dan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi mereka bilang anggota kubu sebelah itu yang menyelamatkan mereka dari marabahaya. Luhan sendiri cukup gagal paham dengan apa yang dimaksud sebenarnya. Dia hanya mengangguk saja saat Kyungsoo bercerita panjang lebar. Pemuda pororo itu memang diintrogasi Luhan dan dipaksa untuk menceritakan apa saja kejadian hari ini yang menyangkut soal Zitao. Karena Luhan yeah~ tidak pulang bersama mereka hari ini.

Well... Sebenarnya bukan itu pokok permasalahannya. Hal yang membuat Luhan emosi malam ini adalah dirinya yang beberapa saat lalu hendak ke kamar Yixing dan Baekhyun, mendapati sosok sang adik berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri mengenakan piyama bercorak panda dengan lapisan luarnya menggunakan jaket kebesaran. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan mirip pencuri ulung yang akan melakukan aksinya. Tapi takut tertangkap.

Jadi intinya, adiknya kepergok dan diduga berniat melakukan aksi keluyuran tengah malam. Sendirian.

Mau apa dia?

"Jadi... Huang Zitao~ kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum miring. Tidak peduli sekalipun Kyungsoo yang sekamar dengan Zitao saat ini berdiri di sebelahnya berniat untuk menghalanginya. Tidak tega melihat Zitao mengkerut ketakutan di tempat.

"Hyung, sudahlah... " cegahnya. Tapi Luhan tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Kyung. Kau membiarkan adikku keluyuran tengah malam begini?" tuntutnya menekan. Dia menoleh dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Pemuda pororo itu meringis pelan lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku bahkan tidak tahu, hyung. Sebenarnya aku tadi berkunjung ke kamar Myungsoo hingga tanpa sadar lupa waktu dan tau-tau saja sudah hampir tengah malam." ungkapnya dengan nada menyesal. Dengan sesekali ekor matanya melirik kondisi Zitao yang masih ketakutan di sudut kamar. Merasa iba dengan kondisi 'anak'nya.

Luhan mendengus lalu beralih kembali.

"Jadi adikku sayang~ kau mau kemana, hm?" Zitao mulai gelisah sambil menggigiti bibirnya pelan. Matanya menatap Luhan memelas lalu beralih ke Kyungsoo meminta pertolongan. Tapi pemuda yang berstatus teman sekamarnya itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan minta maaf.

Zitao galau!

"Maafkan Tao, gege... Tao tidak bermaksud membuat gege marah." cicitnya lirih. Dia memilin ujung jaketnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat orang lain gemas. Jika tidak sadar sikon, Luhan sudah menerjang Zitao dan mencubiti pipinya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya baby atau gege tidak akan membelikanmu coklat lagi. Gege tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong."

Zitao lagi-lagi bergerak gelisah lalu sedikit demi sedikit seperti anak panda yang lucu melangkah maju mendekati Luhan. Ekspresi menahan tangis tercetak jelas.

"Kris-gege meminta Tao datang ke taman. Tapi melarang Tao untuk mengatakannya ke siapapun." adunya serak. Mencoba untuk tidak terisak karena merasa bersalah sudah berbuat nakal.

Luhan lagi-lagi memicing tajam dengan aura gelap menguar pekat. Apa katanya tadi? Si tonggos itu menyuruh anak sepolos Zitao untuk keluar sendirian?

TENGAH MALAM? DI TAMAN?

Mau di ajak main jelangkung begitu? Sialan! Siapa dia berani-beraninya menantang Luhan bermain api? Ok. Luhan mulai emosi beneran.

Jangan bilang Kris mengambil kesempatan ini saat kejadian tadi sore? Sungguh Luhan mulai menyesal tadi tidak menanyakan detailnya langsung yang sejelas-jelasnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kris... Kubunuh kau... !"

.

.

.

"Yeol... Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" bisik Kris pelan. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap dan sesekali menjalar di dinding. Diikuti Chanyeol yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Kenapa, hyung? Seharusnya kau senang bisa berduaan malam ini dengan pujaanmu. Tanpa pengganggu." balasnya tak kalah berbisik. Dia bahkan sesekali menoleh atau menatap awas sekeliling takut-takut ada yang melihat.

"Lagipula... Kau tidak lupa membawa pelindung untuk jaga-jaga kan?" lanjutnya tanpa dosa.

Kris terbelalak syok lalu menoleh horror.

"Aku lupa, sialan." desisnya. Sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang melotot ngeri.

"Kau gila, hyung. Bagaimana kalau pandamu akhirnya sakit? Aku tidak ikut campur jika dia menangis nanti."

Mereka berdua saling pandang lalu menghela nafas berjamaah. Kris akhirnya berhenti dan bersandar pada dinding. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan seolah menerawang jauh. Jauh... Sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol berpikiran jika Kris tengah kerasukan jin. Disusul suasana yang agak remang-remang menambah kesan horror yang ada.

Shit! Chanyeol mulai gemetar.

"Kalian mencari ini?"

Mereka langsung menoleh serempak diikuti ekspresi ngeri yang berlebihan. Jantung mereka bahkan berdetak cepat bersamaan dengan keringat dingin menetes deras(?) saking takutnya.

"AAAAAAA..."

"Sssttt!"

Berdirilah seorang Suho dengan cahaya senter menyoroti wajah tampannya. Tidak lupa senyum jahil yang tertempel miring di bibirnya. Sebelah tangan membawa barang mencurigakan yang diduga adalah sebuah payung lipat.

Benar, payung.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling pandang lalu memukul Suho dengan senter yang mereka bawa.

"Kau mengagetkan kami, bodoh!" desis Kris setengah emosi. Dia merebut payung dari pemuda pendek itu dan menatapnya penuh haru. Akhirnya dia bisa membawa benda penting yang tadi sempat dia lupakan.

Kris bersyukur lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluk Suho pelan.

"Kau menyelamatkan masa depanku, wahai rekan seperjuanganku."

Suho membalas pelukannya tak kalah dramatis.

"Sama-sama broo..."

"Enough! Kalian membuatku mual. Dan oh Kris-hyung, kau hampir terlambat." Chanyeol memutar bola mata bosan dan melepas pelukan ababil mereka secara paksa. Lalu menyeret Kris menjauh setelah sebelumnya melempar kiss bye pada Suho. Yang hanya ditanggapi lambaian pelan.

"Kalian membuatku dilema antara ingin membiarkan kalian berkelana(?) atau memberikan hukuman karena melanggar peraturan jam malam. Apa lebih baik aku menghajar mereka saja? Seenaknya meminjam payung tapi malah ditinggal di depan lorong asrama." gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. Seolah pasrah, galau dan emosi menjadi satu.

Kepalanya melongok ke jendela samping kemudian mendongak ke langit.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Langitnya gelap sekali."

Suho menganggukkan kepala kecil lalu melanjutkan patroli malam. Melangkah menyusuri koridor demi koridor asrama guna melaksanakan jadwal rutinnya. Langkah kaki membawanya ke belakang asrama Wolf saat sebuah pemandangan mencurigakan menghentikan jalannya. Dia mengarahkan senter ke arah semak-semak yang bergoyang pelan. Membuat dahinya berkerut samar lalu dengan hati-hati menyibaknya.

Sejujurnya dia takut hal yang ada dibaliknya adalah hewan liar atau sejenisnya. Dan parahnya dia khawatir kalau itu sebenarnya adalah harimau. Jujur dia takut singa.

"YYA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriaknya syok mendapati dua orang pemuda bergumul di baliknya. Mereka berdua yang kepergok langsung panik dan berdiri. Dengan penampilan berantakan dan rambut acak-acakan.

Suho menyeringai setan. Mengintimidasi mereka dengan tatapan yang berkilat aneh.

"KAU!" tunjuknya tepat pada hidung salah satunya.

"Akan mati setelah ini, Onew." seringainya semakin lebar. Suho tidak menyangka jika mendapati wakil ketua asramanya tengah melakukan aksi yang iya-iya dibalik semak. Pantas saja dia tidak melihat pemuda itu semalaman ini. Ternyata dia asyik bermain dengan pemuda lain.

"Dan kau." Suho mengarahkan telunjuk ke arah pemuda satunya.

"Sama matinya dengan dia. Aku mengenalmu, key-sunbae~" dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat mereka berdua langsung pucat pasi.

"Ssttt Suho. Diam please~ kau ingin aku sogok dengan apa?" Onew merapikan bajunya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Suho. Seolah mengantisipasi jika nanti Suho khilaf dan langsung berteriak menuduhnya berbuat mesum di tempat umum. Ini di semak-semak lagi. Bikin malu.

"Kau pikir aku pemuda murahan yang perlu main sogok-sogokan segala? Aku masih punya harga diri tinggi, tau." dengusnya pelan. Dia mulai memutar-mutar senternya pelan untuk memikirkan sebuah penawaran lain.

"Aku masih cukup waras untuk tahu jika kau memang tipe pemuda mahalan." balas Onew setengah berbisik. Takut jika Suho mendengar dan menggamparnya.

"Ahh... I know." Suho menjentikkan sebelah jarinya dengan senyum penuh makna. Dia beralih memandangi pemuda satunya lama.

"APA?"

"Ini sesuatu yang penting dan sangat rahasia. Kuharap sunbae menyanggupinya."

Sepasang kekasih itu saling pandang dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sedangkan Suho menampilkan wajah seriusnya yang begitu terkenal seantero sekolah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku semua info penting tentang Zhang Yixing, sunbae? Kalau tidak salah kau satu asrama dengannya."

.

.

.

Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar samar-samar suara gaduh dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dia mengerjap pelan dan melihat jam digital di meja nakas. Jam 5 pagi. Pantas udara masih agak dingin dengan suhu kamar dibawah rata-rata. Dia baru menyadari jika tadi malam sempat turun hujan dilihat dari kaca jendela yang setengah berembun dan daun-daun pohon tinggi yang masih basah. Dia menoleh ke samping tapi tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di kasurnya.

Pemuda panda itu tampak bingung dengan mata setengah terpejam karena masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dia menguap pelan sambil mengusap sebelah mata yang berair menggunakan lengan bajunya. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung ke arah pintu kamar.

Jujur, dia masih sangat mengantuk. Padahal hari ini akhir pekan, yang biasanya dia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan sisa harinya di atas kasur dengan bergelung hangat memeluk boneka panda besarnya. Tapi sepertinya rencana itu tinggal harapan semata karena suara ramai di depan kamarnya. Tepat saat dia membuka pintu, semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Entah prihatin, khawatir, kasian dan tidak sedikit pula yang terang-terangan tersenyum miring.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Zitao mengerjap lucu berusaha untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lugu. Dia memasang wajah polos saat sadar Kyungsoo berdiri mematung tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda imut itu menggigiti bibirnya pelan seolah kalut. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk pintu kamar mereka. Zitao yang tidak mengerti memgerjap sebentar lalu menoleh ke samping.

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku sedingin es. Jantungnya berdegup kencang terasa menyesakkan saat matanya membaca sebaris kalimat warna merah darah yang ditulis di kertas dan ditempelkan di pintu kamarnya.

Zitao ketakutan. Wajahnya bahkan sudah pucat pasi dengan bibir gemetar menahan tangis.

 _ **'AKU MENGAWASIMU, HUANG ZITAO. AKU MEMPERINGATKANKU. BERHATI-HATILAH DENGAN PINTU, KOLONG-KOLONG, TEMBOK DAN JENDELA.'**_

Ancaman macam apa itu? -_-

Brakk!

"Ada apa ini?" Luhan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Wajahnya masih setengah mengantuk menahan amarah. Sepertinya kesal karena tidur kebonya terganggu di akhir pekan damai seperti ini. Dia mengerutkan dahi samar lalu berjalan menyibak kerumunan massal yang seperti semut mengerubuti gula.

Dalam kasus ini, Zitao adalah gulanya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" desisnya berbahaya. Dia mengambil kertas tempelan itu paksa dan meremasnya. Memandangi semua wajah-wajah di sana dingin. Semua orang menelan ludah paksa lalu menggeleng.

"BUBAR! Kalian pikir ini acara sirkus, hah?!"

Tanpa perintah dua kali mereka langsung ngacir membubarkan diri dengan banyak gerutuan dan cibiran menguar ke udara. Luhan memutar bola mata tidak peduli lalu memandang Zitao yang masih berdiri kaku di tempat. Matanya beralih ke arah Kyungsoo seolah memberi kode rahasia.

"Ayo Taozi... Kita kembali tidur. Aku akan membuatkan susu hangat kesukaanmu." Kyungsoo membimbing Zitao masuk ke kamar mereka. Setelah sebelumnya membalas kode Luhan lewat mata.

"Aku memiliki info baru yang menarik, hyung. Kunci cadangan seluruh ruangan di asrama kita hilang. Dan ketua asrama kita berasumsi jika anak asrama sebelah-lah yang mencurinya." Baekhyun bersandar di pintu kamarnya dengan elegan. Sambil meniupi kuku jarinya yang berwarna orange ngejreng.

"Sialan, kok aku baru tahu." respon Luhan sedikit kesal. Dia membuka remasan kertas tadi dan mengamatinya seksama.

 **Cklek**

"Ya tuhan, Lay-hyung! Kau berniat membunuhku dengan ancaman kepala hampir mencium lantai?" seru Baekhyun kaget. Dia mengerucutkan bibir menatap Yixing yang malah nyengir di tempat.

Pemuda Unicorn itu keluar dan ikut bersandar di dinding samping kamarnya. Penampilannya acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Bahkan matanya tak jarang tepejam kembali tapi langsung terbuka cepat begitu seterusnya saat terang-terangan Baekhyun memukul lengannya berulang kali.

"Dimana Baozi-hyung?" racaunya.

Luhan mendongak lalu menampilkan wajah serius yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini. Saat aku terbangun tadi, aku telah mendapati bakpao itu sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Bahkan aku bisa mencium bau parfumnya dari luar sini. Serius, apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga berubah rajin di akhir pekan seperti ini yang biasanya digunakan oleh dia untuk tidur dan malas-malasan? Tunggu! Dia tidak sedang ada janji di luar kan?" Luhan langsung mengoceh kesana kemari hingga membuat pasangan BaekXing saling pandang horror. Takut jika pemuda tidak jauh dari mereka ini bukanlah Luhan yang asli.

"Mungkin umin-hyung sedang ada janji kencan dengan seseorang." respon Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Dengan siapa?" teriak Luhan mulai horror sendiri.

"Entahlah. Kenapa tidak hyung tanyakan saja?"

Luhan merenung sambil menghela nafas. Sedangkan Yixing mulai jengah dengan obrolan ini.

"Guys, kembali ke topik saja ok? Jadi menurut kalian siapa yang melakukannya?" sebelah tangannya menunjuk kertas di tangan Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan facepalm. Merasa sinting sendiri karena tadi berkat Yixinglah mereka out dari topik. Bukankah dia sendiri yang memulai dengan menanyakan keberadaan hyung tertua mereka segala? Sungguh, mereka mencoba selalu paham dengan sifat Yixing.

"Aku mencurigai Kris dan antek-anteknya." jawab Luhan langsung. Perasaan jengkel langsung timbul saat mengingat pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kurasa bukan. Coba pikirkan ini, hyung. Dia memang pemuda mesum yang kadang-kadang bertindak vulgar tapi aku yakin dia bukan tipe orang pengecut yang mengancam pujaan hatinya sendiri. Terlebih itu Taozi. Ehm! Aku selalu penasaran dengan ini, lulu-hyung~ kau tidak sedang mulai jatuh hati padanya kan? Benci dan cinta beda tipis lho." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyum sedikit miring.

Luhan memicing tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan membuatku mual, nona eyeliner. Jatuh hati padanya? Pada Kris? Oh god! Otakmu sudah mulai tidak waras sepertinya. Apa perlu aku mengorek kepalamu itu? Daripada dengan si tiang tonggos bin mesum, lebih baik aku memilih magnae mereka saja."

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar mengetahui Luhan keceplosan sendiri.

"UPPSSS~~"

"Hahahahahahaha kena kau, Lulu-hyung tersayang~"

Dua makhluk cabe genk cabbe. -_-

"Tapi...bagaimana kalau si pencuri kunci yang melakukannya? Aku mendengar dari ketua asrama kita jika besok ada razia dadakan di asrama Wolf. Entah kenapa aku berpikiran jika salah satu dari mereka lah pelakunya." Yixing mencoba sabar dengan mulai fokus dan serius. Mengintrupsi adegan lempar death glare dari Luhan.

Mereka ini seolah orang penting kenegaraan yang tengah berdebat membicarakan sesuatu yang serius untuk kebaikan umat manusia. Yang padahal mereka bertiga ini masih mengenakan piyama ucul dengan corak-corak imut. Jangan lupakan wajah kusut dan penampilan berantakan.

Terlihat timpang sekali. Menggelikan.

"Kita bertindak nanti. Hey, aku baru menyadari sesuatu." Luhan menciumi kertas di tangannya dan sesekali mengerutkan dahi tipis dengan wajah sangat serius. Terlalu serius hingga membuat dua pemuda lain kembali fokus sempurna. Sepertinya ini sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Tulisan ini – "

Hening

" – Ditulis menggunakan lipstik."

Baekhyun dan Yixing langsung berwajah datar.

.

.

.

"Jong, ada denganmu? Dari kemarin emosimu selalu meluap-luap. Bahkan tadi malam kau menggebuki punggungku karena kalah main kartu. Kau... Sedang PMS ya?" ujar Sehun dengan wajah datar tapi nada polos. Sukses membuat Kai yang lagi menghabiskan sarapan paginya di kantin asrama langsung berwajah keruh.

"PMS mbahmu! Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku." responnya malas. Dia mengubek omeletnya dengan garpu hingga bentuknya berantakan. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah seberang dimana letak kantin asrama Growl berada. Fokus matanya jatuh ke arah pemuda belo mirip burung hantu yang saat ini duduk cuek bersama genk cabbe nya. Menyadari keberadaan Kai tapi seolah masa bodoh.

Poor untuk Kkamjong.

Sedikit informasi, kantin kedua asrama memang terpisah dibatasi kolam buatan yang cukup besar. Jangan tanya ada ikannya atau tidak. Karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika para penghuni asrama kedua belah pihak sering memancing diam-diam jika ada kesempatan. Tak jarang mereka membakarnya beramai-ramai di belakang asrama. Bisa dibilang, semua itu tindakan kriminal karena tanpa izin. Tapi toh pihak sekolah tidak mempermasalahkannya sedikitpun.

"Ehh Chen-hyung, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah rapi? Mau keluar ya?" Sehun mencegat Jongdae yang berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu sepertinya selesai sarapan dan hendak pergi.

"Lho, kalian? Tumben sekali sudah bangun jam segini. Terutama kau, Jong. Ah maaf tidak bisa lama-lama, aku sudah terlambat. Sampai nanti magnae~ " jawabnya setengah tergesa. Dia melanjutkan jalan saat suara Sehun terdengar lagi.

"Dimana para hyung?"

Jongdae menunjuk pintu kantin lalu cepat-cepat menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Dari arah pintu kantin berjalan dengan langkah lesu, Kris dan Chanyeol. Jangan tanya dimana Suho, karena pemuda itu masih ngebo. Tampilannya memang rajin dan bersahaja tapi dalamnya (lagi-lagi) patut dipertanyakan.

Pandangan mata Kris tertuju pada Zitao yang ada di seberang. Seketika aura suramnya berubah cerah ceria. Dengan ooc dia melempar flying kiss ke arah pemuda panda itu. Tapi Zitao malah berubah pucat pasi dan menunduk cepat, melanjutkan sarapan. Kris langsung kembali suram. Apalagi dengan terang-terangan Luhan yang ada di sana mengacungkan tinju ke arahnya.

"Sekarang kita tahu penyebab pandamu tidak datang tadi malam, hyung." bisik Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Dia lalu mengarahkan dua jari, telunjuk dan tengah ke arah mata kemudian mengarahkannya ke tempat Baekhyun. Seolah berbunyi 'aku-mengawasimu-biji-cabbe'

Baekhyun memeletkan lidah tidak peduli.

"Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?" dengus Sehun. Mendapati teman-temannya mendadak gila.

"HUATCHI!"

Kris duduk dengan hidung memerah. Diikuti Sebelah tangan menyusut hidungnya yang meler, dia flu sepertinya. Chanyeol yang ada di sebelah hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"YYA! dasar setan. Kau taruh dimana matamu itu?" mereka bertiga menoleh cepat dan melihat Kai tengah berdiri emosi di depan mesin minuman. Pakaiannya kotor kena tumpahan makanan.

Sejak kapan Kai ada di sana?

"Ck, bencana." Sehun menepuk jidat dan melangkah menghampiri TKP. Tidak baik membiarkan Kai yang tengah bermood buruk berkeliaran sendirian.

"Apa kau bilang, hitam? Setan berteriak setan, huh? Brengsek!" si pelaku juga ikut berteriak emosi. Bahkan Melempar piringnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak peduli jika pecah. Para penghuni kantin lain mulai tertarik dengan pertengkaran sengit tersebut. Yang dipastikan akan berakhir baku hantam. Siapa yang akan menang?

"BISA KALIAN HENTIKAN!" Kris bersuara keras nan menggelegar. Seketika suasana yang awalnya gaduh karena anak lain mengadakan taruhan berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Kris mendadak naik darah. Tidak bisakah mereka diam? Kepalanya sakit mendengar suara bising di sekitarnya. Sangat berisik dan mengganggu telinga. Aura gelap yang dingin penuh dengan intimidasi menyebar kuat ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Membuat hampir semua penghuninya berkeringat dingin, ketakutan.

Kris marah adalah bencana. Dia menjabat sebagai salah satu ketua genk yang paling ditakuti di sekolah bukan tanpa alasan. Pemuda itu bisa berubah menjadi monster bila mau. Bersyukurlah mereka karena pemuda itu jarang sekali merasa benar-benar marah. Lebih sering dia bersikap tenang dan tidak jarang pula berubah konyol.

"Jong! Kita perlu bicara." ungkapnya dingin dan datar. Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin. Diikuti anggota genknya yang lain dalam diam.

"Dan kau... Kusarankan setelah ini untuk menjaga leher dan kepalamu." tunjuknya pada pemuda tadi, sebelum benar-benar menghilang di pintu kantin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kantin asrama Growl, Zitao menonton semua adegan itu dengan khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah karena ketidakhadirannya tadi malam. Mendadak dia ingin berdiri, melompat ke kolam dan berenang ke sebrang. Hanya untuk mengikuti Kris lalu menenangkannya. Dia tidak suka melihat Kris berubah buruk seperti itu. Zitao takut. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa berenang apalagi menyelam. Bagaimana jika nanti tenggelam? Dia juga takut ada buaya besar di sana. -_-

"Sepertinya ada kekacauan di kantin seberang ya? Sudah biasa. Mereka-kan hanya sekumpulan orang bar-bar yang urakan. Kurang anggun dan elegan." gerutu Luhan dengan nada cuek, tidak sadar jika anggota segenk-nya menatapnya aneh seperti orang gila. Anggun dan elegan katanya? Luhan kerasukan apa sih?

"Kita cowok, ge. Mana ada seorang cowok anggun dan elegan?" respon Yixing setengah sebal.

"Siapa bilang? Lihat saja diriku dan madam Sooman."

 _Krik krik_

"Hey, BabyPanda jangan melototin kolam terus. Kau lupa? Ikannya hampir habis dibakar rame-rame minggu lalu." kata Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia stres menghadapi sikap absurd Luhan.

"Berarti tidak ada buayanya-kan, Bacon hyung?" balas Zitao setengah melamun.

"Ada tuh, Buaya darat." tunjuk Baekhyun, mengarah ke sekumpulan pemuda dari asrama Wolf yang saat ini jongkok di pinggir kolam dengan membawa jaring. Tidak lupa melempar flying kiss ke arah anak-anak asrama Growl.

Sambil menjaring ikan, menggoda Uke -_-

Slogan para seme ngenes, katanya.

 **BRAKK!**

"MAMA BIYUNGGG! Luhan-ge! Kau gila?!" teriak Yixing kaget. Matanya langsung melotot ketika melihat Luhan berdiri dari duduk anggunnya kemudian berdiri tegak di kursi. Teman segenk-nya saling pandang berjamaah, bingung. Kecuali Zitao yang masih saja mengamati kolam dengan pandangan menerawang.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA~~ AKAN KUBERIKAN BANDO HELLO-KITTY KERAMAT MILIKKU PADA SIAPA SAJA BAGI MEREKA YANG BERANI MENGHAJAR SELURUH ANGGOTA GENK TERRONG ASRAMA SEBELAH! AYO~ AYO! SIAPA YANG BERMINAT ?!"

Dan setelahnya, seluruh kantin berteriak heboh akan pengumuman legendaris itu. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki bando keramat milik Luhan? Itu barang yang paling diimpikan para kaum uke di sekolah, brayy~

Well~ Luhan oh Luhan, anggun dan elegan, katanya? :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Note : Ada yg masih ingat ff ini? Saya lagi suntuk dan suram, jadi memutuskan utk melanjutkan fic yg humor-humor dulu. Yang lainnya, (jika saya masih waras) segera menyusul ye? Doakan saja. XDD**

 **Pay pay~**


End file.
